


When Everyone Is Sleeping

by Sammyjjong



Category: SHINee
Genre: A little fluffy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taemin, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Kibum | Key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: Kibum couldn't wait to get his hands on Taemin, and Taemin couldn't wait either.This is pure smut but it's set in the universe for Moonlight, takes place after Chapter 8: The More I Imagine
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 28





	When Everyone Is Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663509) by [Sammyjjong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong). 



> It may not be established well enough but they're both a little drunk

Taemin couldn’t help giggling as they stumbled into his room, Jonghyun had just left and Kibum made it very clear what he wanted. Not that Taemin minded anyway, in fact, he was looking forward to it. Once the door was closed, Kibum had him against it, hungrily kissing his boyfriend as they grinded into each other.

“Too many clothes” Kibum mumbled as his hands started pulling Taemin’s shirt up.

Taemin let him pull it off, moving quickly to take Kibum’s shirt off too before their lips were together again. It wasn’t long before Kibum was pulling the younger’s pants off. As soon as Taemin was stripped, Kibum’s mouth was on his neck and one hand tugged at his dick. He wasn’t even ashamed at the moan that came out, knowing his boyfriend would like it anyway. Kibum’s other hand came up into his hair, pulling his head to the side making Taemin whine. Between Kibum and the alcohol, he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last at this pace.

“Bummie.. If you don’t slow down.. I’ll cum too early” He breathed out in warning, slightly surprised when the hand on his cock stopped.

Kibum moved to look at him, hand still tight in his hair, and Taemin realized he had made a slight mistake. But Kibum was too soft to punish him for the first time.

“That’s ‘sir’ to you, but…” Kibum pecked at Taemin’s jawline, up to his ear, “That’s the point” The words made him shiver.

Kibum’s hand was back on his cock, slightly faster this time. And if it wasn’t for the hand in his hair, Taemin would’ve hit his head on the bedroom door. He let his eyes close, whining and moaning when Kibum sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. The lips on his neck curled into a grin when he began to buck into Kibum’s hand, feeling his release already coming up.

That’s when the lips were at his ear again, “That’s it, be a good boy, cum for me” Kibum knew just how to get to him, making him moan loudly at the demand.

Taemin’s hips stuttered, and he was sure Kibum didn’t even have to look down to know he had came. His breath came out in huffs, looking down to watch Kibum’s now cum covered hand continue to pump him. He was overstimulated, and part of him wanted to slip away from his boyfriend, but he wanted to know what he had planned.

“S-Sir..” It was all he could manage, partially because Kibum kissed him at the word.

His hand slowed down a bit, but it didn’t stop, and Taemin found himself holding onto Kibum’s shoulders. The kiss was sweeter than their earlier ones, Kibum’s hand falling out of Taemin’s hair and instead resting on his cheek.

Kibum pulled back to look him in the eyes, “God, I love you so much” Taemin smiled as best as he could.

“I love you.. too” He huffed out, whining a little when Kibum’s fingers teased the head of his cock.

“Are you getting close again, baby?” Kibum’s free hand trailed down Taemin’s chest teasingly.

Taemin swallowed and nodded, a moan replacing any words he was going to say.

Kibum’s hand slipped off his cock, “Lay down on your back, I wanna fuck you” He kissed Taemin quickly, the two giggling a little as they broke apart.

“Yes, sir” Taemin was still a little breathless, and he was beyond excited as he laid down.

He watched Kibum strip the rest of his clothes off, biting his lip as the older grabbed the bottle of lube off his bedside table and poured some on his hand. Kibum stroked his cock with the lube, smirking at his obviously eager boyfriend as he got on the bed between his legs. Taemin gasped at the feeling of Kibum’s pointer finger slowly pushing in, a feeling he thinks he likes more everytime it happens. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, it would always feel better and bring them that much closer, and Taemin knows he’d never get sick of it.

“How are you feeling?” Kibum asked, just in case, just to make sure, like always.

“Great, you can add another, sir” Taemin smiled, watching Kibum’s fingers now.

He moaned softly, wanting to push him deeper, but knowing better. Kibum started scissoring his fingers, smiling when he saw Taemin grip the sheets.

“Sir.. Please, I need your cock” Taemin whined, and they both knew Kibum would give in.

“Such good manners” He smiled, scissoring his fingers a few more times for good measure, then let the same hand grab his cock, “Tell me if anything hurts” Kibum took one of Taemin’s hands into his free hand, pecking it as he slowly pushed in.

Taemin’s eyes screwed shut, silent moans falling from his mouth at the familiar feeling, one of his favorite feelings. Hearing Kibum’s strangled groan made it that much better, like it always does.

“ _ Fuck _ , Taem, you feel so good” He was all the way in now, and for a moment they just gazed at each other.

“Kiss me, please, sir” Taemin was going to pull Kibum down, but he didn’t need to.

Kibum was quick to fulfill his request, kissing him lovingly, and Taemin’s breath hitched slightly as his dick lightly brushed against Kibum. A whine fell into the kiss when Kibum’s free hand began wandering, teasing any part of Taemin he could without touching the one place they both knew he wanted him to. Slowly, Kibum began to thrust in and out, smiling into their kiss as Taemin became noisier. The added sensitivity and lack of touch made him whiny, just wanting to be brought to release but at the same time wanting Kibum to come with him. It was a perfect torture, and he loved how much better it’d make his orgasm. 

Kibum pulled away, picking up his pace, “So pretty.. I could.. Cum from the sight” He was huffing now, and one hard thrust had Taemin arching off the bed.

“I’m.. So close.. Sir” Taemin knew he didn’t have to tell him, that by now they could read each other.

“Cum for me, baby” The demand made him shiver, his orgasm racking over him.

Taemin let a loud moan escape as he came, and the moans that followed mixed with his boyfriend’s. Taemin anticipated seeing Kibum’s blissed out face. He pulled out, stroking his cock as Taemin watched, the younger deciding he didn’t have the energy to sit up and help. But then Kibum’s seed was mixing with his on his stomach to the sound of breathy moans. Kibum leaned down to kiss Taemin, the couple giggling when Kibum just ended up laying on top of him.

“I love you” Taemin smiled sleepily, brushing a hand through Kibum’s hair.

“I love you too” Kibum’s eyes were already closed, his smile fading into a calm sleeping expression.

Taemin guesses they’ll shower together in the morning.


End file.
